Oblivious
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: This is a one-shot missing scene from my story Toys and Dolls. Buzz's thoughts about finding out about Woody and Jessie. Oneside BuzzxJessie, mentions of WoodyxJessie.


Oblivious.

I don't own Toy Story or it's characters.

A/N This is a one-shot missing scene in my story Toys and Dolls. This take place around time after Buzz found out that Woody and Jessie are a couple. It's my attempted to write an in-depth look on how Buzz feels about Jessie and he thinks about them. I suggest reading Toys and Dolls to understand this. A/N

Oblivious that was the only word that Buzz could think to describe himself. Oblivious, not stupid just oblivious, like a blind person without a cane or seeing eye dog about to fall into a bottomless pit all the while oblivious to it.

From the very first time Buzz had seen Jessie he knew he felt something for her. He just didn't know what. He remembered the first time he saw her. There she was peeking her head out over Woody's shoulder looking at him nervously and curiously at the same time. He had never seen anyone so lovely before that he couldn't think straight. He could be excused for not realizing it then, not seeing the way Woody stood so protectively in front of Jessie.

Oblivious to the fact that he was a toy, thinking he had been real. Trying to fix his ship. He must have looked like such an idiot to her. He had grown more attracted to her that day. He was that she was a spitfire, a girl of action. Ah yes Jessie was a girl of action and Woody was getting all of that action. Buzz thought with disgust and jealousy rolled into one.

Buzz sighed and shook his head. He should have realized about them as that day worn on. The way Woody would blow up at him every time he took Jessie's hand in his, but no he just thought Woody was overly protective of Jessie. That in it's self should have told that Woody have must felt something more for Jessie then friendship, but no too oblivious to realizes that too.

And as the months went by he got to know her better he had devolved a crush on her, it had been Andy making Jessie kiss him in play time for him to realizes that as well. Oblivious to his own feelings as well! But how could he not get a crush on her? She was so outgoing, so cheerful, caring, friendly, brave, fun, lovely with pretty yarn hair, and passionate, passionate with Woody.

He wanted to hate Woody so much, hate him for being the one who got to hold Jessie, to kiss her, caress her, run his fingers through her yarn hair, tell sweet things to her, things that he could never tell her. Darn that Woody! Why him? Why did she have to fall for him!

But he couldn't hate Woody. It wasn't as if Woody had stolen Jessie from him. He had been there first; Woody and Jessie know each other for a long time. He wondered just how long they had been together? If only he had been bought or for that matter made sooner, then maybe he would have had a chance.

Why didn't he realize about them sooner? There had been so many signs! He had found them cuddled up on the floor together sleeping in each other arms! They always holding hands or their arms would be around one another and Woody with his hand on Jessie's hip like he owned her. All he thought was how he'd like to be that close with Jessie one day while still not getting it.

Oblivious to the meaningful looks Woody and Jessie would send each other they before disappear no sneak off. Sneak off to behind Andy's desk and kiss. The image of them kissing was forever burnt into his memory and it stung.

Jessie had her legs wrapped round Woody as they kissed, Woody holding Jessie so close to him. Almost as if they had sewn and super glued together. And even seeing them kissing like that he still didn't get it to shocked too and then after a moment he was longer oblivious about them.

And it hurt, how he wished he'd been the one Jessie had been kissing like that, but he wasn't it had been Woody. Woody was the one who got all of Jessie's kisses and love. He felt as if he was being broken how could one rag doll do this to him? Why did he have to feel this way about her? Why did Jessie have to look so lovely, be so amazing? Why did she have to be so perfect for him, but not be for him? She would have made one heck of a space ranger.

But she wasn't, she was cowgirl, but it didn't matter to him he still wanted to be with her, but she didn't want to be with him. She wanted to be with her Sheriff her cowboy Sheriff.

It wasn't fare! What did Woody have that he didn't? What did she see in Woody that she didn't see in him? Why did he have to have feelings for anyway?

Why had he been so oblivious?

A/N Yeah it's not very long, but I kind felt like writing it anyway. There are so many BuzzxJessie fics around here that I kind of wanted to write some Buzz angst with WoodyxJessie thrown in. Yeah I'm mean like that. A/N


End file.
